Win a Date with Irelia!
by Silverwillow of the Freljord
Summary: Nidalee and Rengar are sad that Win a Date with Nightcloud is over, so they decide to make their own show. Since they are dating they decide to drag Nidalee's best friend Irelia, the homebody into the party. For those of you who know what WADWN is, I did get permission from Empress Tansy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Silver here back with a new story. You can submit questions or champions you want to participate. Rengar is included, ;). Sorry Nidalee.**

Nidalee squeals as the credits roll in. Beside her, her boyfriend Rengar moans as the credits roll in.

"I can't believe Win a Date with Nightcloud is over." He complains.

"I know!" Nidalee says, her eyes bright.

"Let's make our own! I'm sure the Institute of War will let us."

"Yeah, but who will be our victim, I mean contestant." Rengar growls as he gets off the leather couch.

"What about Irelia? Her best friends are her blades, and she needs to get out once in a while." Nidalee says thoughtfully, her best friend was kind of a homebody.

"Guess so. I'll get the duct tape?" Rengar says hopefully, and he purrs when Nidalee nods.

"I'll get the rope." She replies as she shape-shifts into a cougar, and Rengar becomes invisible.

**Later…**

Irelia sits in a plush and soft purple chair. Her hands and feet are tied by a rope and her mouth was covered in duct tape. In-front of her, are some note cards in neon colors on a glass table. Rengar appears in front of her and carefully takes off the duct tape. Nidalee launches two spears from the camera and they cut both ropes.

"This is going to be a show where you take people out for dates." Nidalee explains from the camera. "I asked Heimerdinger and Viktor to make an automated camera." She says while fidgeting with the camera. "I'll be the host. Rengar's the bodyguard. The pay is ten gold per show. It's quite good." She meows as she jumps onto the stage as a cougar.

"You are going to ask these questions." She purrs, holding the cards in her mouth, but carefully to not get it wet. She lets go of them in Irelia's hands. She reads them closely, her mantle of decorum floating behind her.

"What kind of cheese do you like." She reads out loud. "Who is your favourite champion. Who wrote these?" She asks, scrutinizing the cards.

Nidalee shrugs as the floor diagonally to the right of her falls and rises again, this time with three red and plush chairs to match Irelia's. They are in a horizontal line, facing the audience, which was empty, but diagonal so they were slightly facing Irelia.

"The victims will be sitting there." Nidalee says, changing back to human form.

"Did she just say victims? We mean competitors." Rengar corrects his girlfriend rolling his orange and blue eyes.

"That's the basics. See you tomorrow, 8'am _sharp._" Nidalee leaves through the backstage door, Rengar after her. Irelia just sits there, dumbstruck and processes things over.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Irelia mutters.

_This is going to end badly._

She walks out the backstage door.

**A/N: Yes for those warriors fans, I did get permission from Empress Tansy. Anyways, submit your questions and nominate champions as contestants! See you!**

**-Silverwillow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! This has only gotten one review so far, and Shifter2323 thank you for reviewing, Cho'gath it is!**

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Win a Date with Irelia!" Nidalee announces to the almost empty auditorium.

"Hello!" Irelia says, faking her pleasant attitude.

"Who are the contestants today, Beastial Huntress?" She gives a sharp glance at her best friend.

"Today, our contestants are.." Nidalee makes a face at her white-board.

"Lucian, Thresh, and…" Nidalee makes a gagging sound. "Cho'gath."

The three males walk out as Nidalee orders for a bigger chair for Cho'gath.

Once they were seated, Lucian jabs Thresh with the handle of his gun and Thresh smacks him with the blunt side of his weapon.

"Gentleman." Irelia says forcefully as the blades on the arms of the chairs, turn a sharp 180 degrees. They quickly behaved themselves as the show began.

"Whoever wins will take this lovely lady to Gragas's Graggy Ice Pub."

The camera zoomed in and out on all the contestants.

"First question, who is your most hated champion, male or female?"

"Caitlyn, she's too civilized for me." Cho'Gath roars as he sends a ripple through the ground. Irelia clings onto her chair and gives him a wicked look.

"Why do you have a Gentleman Cho'Gath skin then?" She points out as Cho'Gath stomps the ground with such force that even the Void could feel it.

"Caitlyn's fault."

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"You said yes to her making your skin. That includes the voice changer stuck in your throat."

"Whatever." He growls as he turns away, then he quickly lunges at Irelia. She grabs her blades and blocks his attack, stunning him.

"Rengar!"

"Yes ma'am." Comes the reply as a bola strike comes out of no where. It tangles Cho'Gath and he is carried back to his seat, spitting and screaming all the way. Rengar then wipes the goop on his camo jeans.

"Hey! I bought you those!" Nidalee yells, changing into a cougar and lunging at him from her white-board. She starts trying to lick the goop off before running behind stage and making audible barfing sounds.

"That's disgusting." She says, as a human, wiping the heel of her hand across her lip.

Rengar looks at her smugly before going invisible to clean-up backstage.

She limps back to her white-board, clutching her stomach. She writes the names of the contestants weakly before sitting down, leaning against the white-board support stand.

"It's really that bad?" Irelia gives her friend a sympathetic smile before turning back to the contestants.

"I hate Lucian."

"I hate Thresh."

"You freed so many souls."

"You took my wife! You stole the better half of me." He quietly hisses the last part.

"Who gets the point?" Nidalee mutters, holding a black marker.

"Lucian. I mean you can't just take someone's wife."

"Hey! He was purifying my souls, can't let that happen." Thresh protests but Nidalee still adds a tally under Lucian's name.

"Next question," As Nidalee sits back down. Irelia looks at her contestants.

"Where is your favourite place to eat?" She looks at Lucian to go first.

"My favourite was Sinful Succulence. But when it closed down, Morgana's food cart is still spectacular."

"Mine is Evelyn's Shadow Bistro. Her pancakes are unholy!" Thresh drools at the thought.

"Mine is Kog'Maw's All You Can Eat in the Void. There is literally anything." Cho'Gath says, in a sudden gentlemanly tone. "Darn you voice changer. I need Viktor on this." He is back into his normal, loud voice.

"I've been to Sinful Succulence once, it was amazing. Her cart is quite good too." Irelia nods, strumming her fingers on her lips.

"Evelyn's Shadow Bistro is quite a good breakfast place. And I've never been to Kog'Maw's. I hear it gives food poisoning."

"Only if you aren't from the Void, or Void touched." Cho'Gath growls as he finally snaps out of his bola bindings.

"That totally explains it." Irelia mutters rolling his eyes. She raises her hand to a dazed Nidalee who gives her a questioning look.

"Point for Thresh and Lucian."

The huntress draws another talley under Lucian's name and one under Thresh's.

"I guess Lucian wins."

"Okay, I'm determined to put Senna behind me. I'm pretty sure she would want me to move on. Right?" Lucian gives Nidalee and Irelia a look that they thought they'd never see. A look of pleading.

"Of course. We'll take it slow. Let's go tell Gragas to make a reservation. The food is amazing, according to the people of the Freljord. Anyways, can you smell lettuce?" Irelia puts her chin on the palm of her hand, her elbows as prop-ups. Nidalee and Lucian share a glance as Irelia stops thinking. They pretend to barf, except Nidalee actually does. She wipes the heel of her hand over her mouth again.

"I guess lettuce smells like grass and water? I don't know. Maybe… Let's talk about it over dinner."

Nidalee goes to the camera.

"I guess that's the end of the first barf-filled episode of Win a Date with Irelia. We'll see you all next time!"

**A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews. You can submit questions and champions to enter. Heheh, Irelia was lucky not to get Cho'Gath. :)**

**-Silverwillow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you RazorC and SiRoLoL for the reviews. This is going to be good :) Also, I have no plans on making Irelia date Riven… or any female champ.**

Irelia slumps on her couch. Her cell phone rings. She groans as she picks it up lazily.

"What?" She practically yells into the phone.

"Jeez, I was going to ask how your date went." Nidalee answeres.

"Oh, it's you. Doesn't the show start in like, an hour? Let me rest!" Irelia's blades start hovering around her, her frustration making them swirl around her. "It was pretty cool, the date I mean. Lucian is a pretty cool dude. I mean, all his tales about the Shadow Isles are fun. And we did have some holding hand moments." She adds the last part, blushing a bit.

"Sounds fun. We have a special effects guy now. Shen." Irelia nearly chokes on the water she was drinking.

"Shen?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know right? Anyways, Lucian and stuff, yeah, that sounded fun. Want me to pick you up?"

Irelia nods but then remembers she's on the phone.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Win a Date with Irelia! Whoever wins will be taking the beautiful Will of the Blades to Evelyn's Shadow Bistro!" Nidalee announces as Irelia gives her a green glare.

'Don't push it.' She mouths, but then says aloud. "Who will be contesting today?"

"The contestants will be, Yasuo!" Nidalee says, writing his name on the board. "Zed," She carefully writes a d. "And Jax. Shen is also our new special effects guy!" A pop of confetti comes out of the cannon and rains down. The lights flash in different colours and suddenly it went dark. Then the light turns on.

The three males walked out. Yasuo's bushy hair bloodied and his clothes were stained red. Jax's lamp lit up, and Zed's bright red eyes surveying his surroundings.

"I just came from a game." He explains as he gets weird looks from the few people in the audience.

"Anyways." Irelia mutters, breaking the silence. "Ready?" Nidalee nods as the show begins.

"Numero uno: Do you prefer cow cheese, or goat cheese?" Irelia shrinks back from the blue note card.

"I prefer goat cheese, if I do say so myself." Yasuo starts cleaning his sword on his clothes.

"The unseen cow cheese, is the deadliest." Complete silence.

"Who wants a piece of the cheese? Anyways, I like no cheese." Jax twirls his lamp.

"Zed gets a point for the awesome line." Irelia pumps her fist into the air. "And Jax gets a point. I hate cheese." One tally under 'Shadow-Dude' and another under 'Lamp-Guy'.

"Okay, so one point for Shadow-Dude, another for Lamp-Guy, and nil for Windy."

"We have names you know." Yasuo mutters.

"Second question: Nidalee or Rengar and why? Wait, what?" She shuffles through the cards.

"Nidalee. Because she can be human and a cat. That's pretty cool. She can also heal and stuff." Yasuo says dreamily.

"I'm dating!" Nidalee yells.

"Rengar. He can turn invisible! And snare people with his bolas and his knives are wicked." the Grandmaster at Arms lights his lamp post and twirls it around again, occasionally switching hands.

"Same as Jax." Zed nods.

"Points for everyone. They are my closest friends."

"Okay, so two points for Zed and Jax and one for Yasuo."

"Last question: Who was your first date?

"Riven. Before she killed my elder." Yasuo mumbles. "IT'S NOT CONFIRMED OKAY?" He yells as the audience gasps.

"Mine was Fiora. Even though we are rivals." Jax nods to himself.

"My first date? Hm… might've been yourself Irelia." Zed looks deep into Irelia's green gaze.

"Um… point for the Shadow-Dude. Dating your rivals are weird." She gives a look at Yasuo and Jax as they get off the stage.

"I'm going to get cleaned off." 'Windy' mutters as Jax nods.

"Same."

"Okay, Zed? Let's go take the next ferry to the Shadow Bistro."

Irelia gets off the stage and waits for Zed. He slings his arm around her shoulders as they walk out.

"Well, that concludes this line-filled episode. See ya next time!"

And then, the chapter ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, when I meant to send in champions, I meant in groups not individually, so from now on, PLEASE SEND THEM IN GROUPS! Anyways, since SiRoLoL sent in three champs, I will be including them. See? Simple.**

Irelia snorts as Nidalee opens the door to her room.

"How'd you get in?" She says, too hungover to care.

"You left the door unlocked." Irelia turns her face to the Huntress. "Woah, you look terrible."

"I know! I am hungover." She says as she gets up unsteadily.

"How was the date?"

"Zed is the best. After going to Evelyn's, we went to Singed's Pub. Let's just say we might have had a drinking game based on a League match." Irelia changed her dirty clothes into a grey hoodie and some jeans.

"Okay?" Nidalee shrugs as she gets a wet towel and hands it to Irelia.

"Thanks. Do I look okay?" The Will of the Blades asked as she smoothened out some folds on her jeans.

"Yep!" Nidalee replies cheerfully, straightening her blue tank top, and black leggings.

"Let's go then." Irelia mutters after wiping her face with the wet towel.

"By the way, we might have an angry queen…" Nidalee mutters to herself, as Irelia gives her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Win a Date with Irelia!" Nidalee announces as the semi-full auditorium cheers. "Whoever wins will be taking Irelia to Karma's Fan Shop!"

"Who will be competing today?" Irelia asks from her plush chair, crossing one leg over the other.

Nidalee, at her white board reads off the card, "Malzahar, Aatrox, and the King of Freljord himself, Tryndamere!" The three men come out, Malzahar's blue eyes gleaming, his purple fabric glowing, Aatrox's wings broken and tattered, and Tryndamere's big sword following the King.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." An icy voice pierces the air.

"You aren't having my husband on this show." Ashe, in all her glory, stomps onto the stage, her icy eyes on fire.

"But we married for political reasons." Tryndamere argues, but Ashe's look silences him.

"Yes, but we both know our feelings have grown." She snaps back. She stomps up to Irelia, grips her by the wrist and then drags her to Nidalee, gripping both women by their wrists in her true-ice cold hands.

"My Queen," Irelia shivers. "Your hands, are so- so- so- so c-c-cold." Her teeth chattered.

Nidalee nods in agreement.

"My husband better not win." She says. "Or you may find an arrow or two in your body in the Fields of Justice." She growls, her beautiful face twisted into a snarl. She lets go as the two women rub their hands to create heat. The Frost Archer puts on her navy and gold cowl to cover her snowy hair as a blue light surrounds her.

Her bow materialises as she aims two arrows at the same time on the string, aimed at both of their heads. Then, she is teleported out.

Irelia rubs her hands all the way to the chair, where she finally picks up her note-cards.

"Well, Tryndamere, looks like you love each other."

The barbarian nods as Nidalee signifies for the show to go on.

"Okay, first question: Who do you love and cherish the most?" Irelia took a pocket knife, threw the card up in the air, and held the knife in mid-air before making it zoom through the card at light speed. The pieces of the card were then cut again and again with the same knife as the Will of the Blades kept controlling the knife through the paper. As they floated down, they were soon swooped up by an invisible Rengar.

"Don't make it dirty." He growls before going back stage.

"I cherish the Void the most." Malzahar says in his distorted voice.

Aatrox was up next. "Honestly? Lesola **(Okay, that's really bad… XD)**…" He mutters the last part as the cameras zoom in on the Darkin.

"Was that a fellow Darkin?" Irelia asks gently. The Darkin nods. "You better shape up." She snaps.

"For me? Obviously Ashe." The barbarian says with a bright smile.

"Aww… that's so sweet!" Irelia clasps her hands together.

"Points for Trynd and Aatrox." She yells to Nidalee as the cougar-lady nods.

"Man, I know Ashe is beautiful, and the queen and all that, but she is really cold. Literally and figuratively." Nidalee says, shivering at the thought of the Freljordian Queen.

"She is quite warm, figuratively, but defense is one of her traits. And literally? Yes, her temperature in the Institute is the temperature of true ice, since I made her take off her gloves when I met her in training. But in Freljord, her temperature is one of a volcano. One can feel the radiating heat." Tryndamere explains. "She doesn't sweat from her own heat anyways." He ends with a shrug.

"Kiss Kog'maw? Or kiss Urgot?" Irelia gags.

"Do I have to answer this?" All three males groaned as Irelia laughs.

"Yep!"

"Urgot." All three males mutter as Irelia claps her hands.

"Points for all! Except Aatrox, cause his sword is bothering me again!" Irelia grasps something over her shoulder and flings Aatrox's sword at him.

"Tryndamere wins." Irelia snorts as Tryndamere nervously looks around.

"Oh God. Ashe is going to kill me. Let's just go to this stupid fan shop and get this over it.

"Agreed." Irelia and Trynd walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for no update. Haha, me and Thomas were making Atlantis on my friend's Minecraft server. Yeah, Thomas is my Platinum Four (I think?) Friend. He will be in this chapter. Next chapter will be a group request thingy. Anyone watch the Warriors vid and see Spazie? Let me know in a review! BTW I'm doing a new thing now, using past tensed. Makes it easier, haha.**

Irelia yawned and stretched her arms. Then she remembered last night. Tryndamere, Ashe, right. Her phone rung as she smells a delicious scent coming from her apartment kitchen.

* * *

_Tryndamere and Irelia were both looking at the different patterns on the fan._

_"I really like this one." Irelia says, holding up a paper fan, cherry blossoms painted on. The wooden handle was glossy and smooth._

_"I like this one." Tryndamere holds up a big fan, a blade illustrated in the middle. Irelia nods._

_"Same. So let's get this one?" The King nods as they go to the cashier, where Karma looked at them._

_"5 gold." As Irelia handed over the gold, the door bursts open, the figure of the Queen filtering the sun light. She was in a icy-blue dress, her hair as white and as smooth as ever, but her eyes were twin icy flames._

_"I said no date!" She hisses. Her pale hands grab her wrists for the second time today._

_"Cold." She mutters._

_"Honey, we were just getting fans." Trynd soothes his wife. He gives Irelia an apologetic glance. _

_"Fine." She stalks away. "Tryndamere, we have some magistrates at the palace, come soon." She calls over her shoulder. He growls back at her but complies, but not before leaving a small kiss on her hand that he bowed to and raised to his. He wiggles his eyebrows comically, and runs after his wife. The blush snakes into her cheeks, as she pays for the fan._

_"Can you wrap it for me, and send it to the King, saying thank you." Karma nods but not before sending the Will of the Blades an amused glance._

* * *

She finds a small sugar cookie on a porcelain plate. She rolled her eyes as she picks up the phone.

"What's with the sugar cookie?" She asked as she expects Nidalee's cat-like voice. Instead she's met by a growl.

"I don't know. I think Trynd was sorry for the date yesterday. It says I'm sorry on it doesn't it?" Irelia glances at her cookie, noticing small letters made out of frosting.

_Sorry for the date._

It read. She sighed and popped the small cookie in her mouth, tiredness still clear in her eyes. Then the Fire Nation attacked. No, the authoress is kidding, the sugar hit her main stream and it was an immediate effect. She changed quickly into a blue tank top and black tights and jumped right into the blue car parked in front of her house. NIdalee gives her a look as they rush to the studio.

* * *

"You're late!" Shen scolds from the beamers as both ladies ignore them.

"Welcome to Win a Date with Irelia, where one lucky man will be taking this lady to Zed's Shuriken Emporium. Sounds sharp!" Nidalee says cheerily.

"The contestants today will be, Talon, Twisted Fate, and Summoner Thomas. All T's today." Nidalee announces as a purple cloaked man, and another man with glowing blue eyes comes out. The man flips a yellow card and it changes to red, then blue. Then a tall robed figure comes out, holding a blue magic orb.

"I'm kind of in a game right now." He explains as he sits down, focused on the game. Everyone could just barely see Twitch sneaking in the orb. A wind gusts in through the open back door as it rushes the hood off the summoner's head. The summoner's head snaps up, staring at everyone with embarrased blue eyes, under black-brown hair.

'_Victory.'_ A female voice boomed.

"Well game's done." He says sheepishly, pulling the hood back over his head.

"No, no. Keep it on." Irelia urges him as he reluctantly lets go of it, blush snaking up his cheeks.

"And do take off the robe, it's hot and in the middle of the summer." He nods as he shrugs off his robe, making it dissolve in his hands. What was left was a light blue Polo shirt, fitting him to the waist, and dark jeans, making him look casual. Irelia's eyes bulge. He had muscles, and they were impressive.

"Wow." She breathes as she shakes herself. Right, the show.

"First, um, question." She tears her gaze away from Thomas. "Why do you enjoy being in the League?"

"Because I was invited, and I do get better with my blades every time I play." Talon nods.

"For me? Well, I do love my magic, and joining the League has given me more power. Plus, making my magic card tricks are fun." Twisted Fate nods.

"I was born into a magical family." Thomas says quietly. "I was the weak link, so I thought joining the league would help me." Irelia nods.

"Points for all three." She calls reluctantly. Nidalee draws three tallies.

"What is your life story? No not that, um…"

Shen ques the waiting music. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun…

"Okay, what is your favourite fruit?" Irelia askes after three whole minutes.

"Pineapple." Talon says.

"Strawberries."

"Really, TF?" Irelia asks.

He nods.

"Pineapple, too." Thomas says quietly.

"Points for Talon and Thomas! Time for the Tie-Breaker!"

"NOOO! I should've brought my tie!" Talon cries.

"Idiot." Irelia mutters.

Doing a test question, she says it hesitantly.

"What is 1+1?" Talon looked ready to burst.

"11! Because 1 and 1 make 11 right?" Talon says, confused. Everyone facepalmed.

"IT'S 2, YOU DUMBO." Thomas yells.

"Thomas wins, comeon, let's get out of here." And they whisk out the front door. Talo bursts in to tears as Twisted Fate groans and slaps a pack of cards into his mouth, effectivvely silencing him.

"Well, that's all for Win a Date with Irelia." Nidalee places a hand off the lense.

**La fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I slacked, fantastic. Thomas said he wanted to be in a penguin one-piece, so…. ENJOY, this will be a kind of different chapter.**

_At the date.._

"Thomas, why are you in a metal penguin one-piece?" Irelia asks, peering in the small rectangle into the summoner's blue eyes. He lets out a laugh.

"You're serious, right?" He asks, staring back at Irelia.

"What?" She asks, her green eyes narrowing.

"Um, we are talking about Zed here?"

"Good point."

Thomas handed over a compact penguin one-piece for Irelia.

"This is a smaller version. Press that red button for the metal to wrap around you." He explains as the Will of the Blades hesitantly pushes the red button, before gasping. The metal swirls around her before placing themselves on Irelia softly, until they formed a penguin shape.

"Wow, it's cold in here."

"Yeah, at least it prevents sweat." He jokes back as he opened the cherry wood door with a metal wing.

Irelia muttered agreement as a shuriken flew at her. She shrieked bringing up her arm.

"Metal eye protection, on!" Thomas yelled and Irelia mirrored him as she saw something cover her eyes. The material was clearly thick but was see-through.

"When did the Institute invent see-through metal?" Irelia asks as they slowly make their way to Zed.

**(A/N: I feel like I'm writing a troll-fic .)**

Thomas shrugged his penguin shoulders.

_Time skip-2 hours later_

Irelia and Thomas were still looking at the different shurikens. There were five and four point stars. There were even ten point shurikens, but in the end, Irelia settled on a golden shuriken with a hole in the centre, the fine inscription saying _SKT T1._

Thomas buys this weird silver shuriken, and the reflections are of this bright blue lightning.

"It's cool." He says as the pair walk out of the store. He holds out his hand for her.

Irelia giggles, her green eyes large as she looped her arm through his. Thomas glances at the shuriken in his hand. His fingers gripping through the hole in the centre. He then glances at the woman next to him. Her shuriken was in her backpack that she brought.

Slipping his hand in hers, she pauses, looking at him. Bringing up the shuriken to eye-level, he says, "This shuriken is like my love for you." He murmurs quietly, "bright and unpredictable."

Irelia blushes a dark crimson as she glances at the shockblade shuriken, it's flashing light reflecting in her eyes. A blue aura soon surrounds them as they both groan.

"Guess we have a game. See you!" She says as she disappears before he disappears as well.

IN THE GAME:

'_Hi Irelia.' _A voice said softly in her ear.

'_Thomas?'_ She replied, startled as Renekton appeared in the mist and sliced towards her.

'_Less talk, more action.'_ He orders as Irelia stunned the crocodile, before Bladesurging away.

Irelia and Thomas farmed top until level six, where Irelia Bladesurged towards the unsuspecting reptile. Bringing her blades downwards, she stuns him with her Equilibrium Strike, before repeatedly slicing downwards, the Hiten Style causing more damage.. Renekton lets out a pained cry, as he Slice n' Dices away, but he can't escape. Using Transcendent Blades, she fires four piercing blades into the back of the reptile, and he falls.

"_An enemy has been slain!"_

The red sphere in the middle of the four blades glowed, as a smile edged it's way on the Ionian's lips. This will be an easy win.

"_Victory!"_

Blue light surrounded her yet again, as she sees Thomas walk out of the Summoning Room. Smiling, she walks over to the young man, her garments still stained with blood.

"Good job." She says, as they walked to lounge.

"You too." He slips his hand into hers.

Blushing, they walk into the lounge, where her backpack from the shuriken shop is. Bringing out the Shockblade Shuriken, the blue lightning flickers in her eyes. Putting it down, she walks to the showers where she takes a shower and takes off her mantle of decorum. Changing into a casual black tanktop and jeggings, she walks back to the lounge's couch, clothes and head piece folded/floating on/above her arm. Placing it beside her, she slides back onto the couch, picking up the shuriken yet again.

"You can keep it you know." Looking up, she sees Thomas, his summoner's robes off. Sitting down next to her, he slides an arm around her shoulders, and pulls her close. Irelia smiles to herself as she leans into the summoner's chest, Thomas resting his chin on her head. Before long, his lips are against her temple, and she smiles, before turning towards him and leaning forward, her eyes closed.

Fireworks ignite in her, as warmth swelled through her limbs. Thomas cups her face, their kiss full of passion, before breaking away.

"Kinda had a crush on you, since I've become a summoner?" He says, raising his eyebrows. Irelia laughs, as the sun starts to set.

**A/N: Oh wauw, this was too much 4 me. :P**


End file.
